For multi-tenant deployments at scale, the number of supported VRF instances may be in the order of tens of thousands. A tenant may consist of multiple VRFs, where each VRF may have multiple IP networks. Traffic between end hosts within a VRF is naturally isolated, thereby preventing communication between VRFs and providing separate IP routing domains. However, communication between the routing isolation of VRFs is often desired, resulting in a need for inter-VRF route leaking.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.